washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
James “Jack” Washington Jr.
NS Nation Name: Cocoa Nation Character Name: James “Jack” Washington Jr. Character Gender: Male Character Age: 67 Character Height: 6'1 Character Weight: 215 lbs Character Position/Role/Job: US Representative (Texas’s 9th District); House Democratic Cacus Chair Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Texas Character State of Residence: Texas Character Party Affiliation: Democrat Main Strengths: Apart of the party establishment; popular with minorities; from a very blue district Main Weaknesses: Rarely breaks from party establishment, even if they go against his views; occasionally makes incendiary comments (the most recent being Jack calling supporters of "All Lives Matters" ignorant, bigots, or both in 2015 and him getting caught on mic saying Carrollton was no better than a slave to men for proposing her “Women’s Alternative Choices” bill). Biography: James “Jack” Washington Jr. was born in Houston into a middle class family consisting of his mother, father, and older brother. However, when he was 10 years old, his father unexpectedly died from lung cancer, which led to the family struggling financially and forced him, his mother, and brother to move in with their uncle’s family in the projects. Unhappy with his new lifestyle, Jack vowed from a young age to get a good paying job to get out of the projects. Throughout middle and high school, Jack was an honor student, which led to him getting a full scholarship covering all costs of attendance for the University of Houston. Jack then got a full time job as a paralegal to pay for his attendance at the University of Texas School of Law, where he graduated in 1971. After his graduation from law school, Jack went to work for the Harris District Attorney’s office. During his tenure at the DA’s office, he built a strong relationship with the local and state Democratic party, and was an active member within the party. He worked at the DA’s for 16 years until he was tapped by Governor Richards to fill a vacancy and become a state judge in 1990. Instead of running for reelection in 1994, Jack decided to run for the open US Representative seat after the incumbent, Jack Brooks, announced his retirement. Jack narrowly won a highly contested primary by 5 points, and went on to beat his Republic opponent, Steve Stockman, by only one point. That would be his closest election to date, going on to win every other election since by over 50 points. Throughout his time as a US Representative, Jack mostly kept his vote in line with his party, even when he had doubts about what his party was doing. During President Pallot's reign, Jack voiced his hesitance to vote for the Crime Bill and Welfare Reform, but eventually voted in favor for both. He has since stated his regret voting for both bills and not doing more to make them more progressive. Jack was also a fervent supporter of President Winston throughout most of his tenure. Jack even voiced his support of the President for signing the “Women’s Alternative Choices” bill into law, a bill which he had voted against days before. However, after the impeachment proceedings began against Winston, frequently voiced his opinion to his party, behind closed doors, that they needed to completely distance themselves from Winston. After the 2016 election, his party gave him the position of the House Democratic Cacus chair. When it comes to Jack’s other political views, they mostly fall into the standard democratic stance. He is pro-choice, pro-gun regulations, and commonly supports bills that expand welfare and other social programs. He is also a strong supporter of decriminalizing marijuana, reforming the criminal justice system, and the BLM movement. Other Info: Jack is married to his wife, Jada, has three children, and two grandchildren. In Congress, Jack has served in several prominent committees, including the US House Committee on Ways and Means. He also is a prominent member of the Congressional Black Caucus, and was the Chair from 2005-2007.